Edward Cullen: Search & Destroy
by The Smiling Dead
Summary: Bella’s out to get every Vampire she finds; it’s her job. But when she meets Edward Cullen, will her emotions get in the way of her goal? And will she ever be a vampire hunter again? ExB, JxA, RxE -- Full Summary Inside.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This is my new story (2nd of which I have posted online, which I hope to continue for a long time), hope you enjoy it!

**Summary: **Bella and Rosalie are best friends, they have been since they were partnered together in Biology in high-school. Upon leaving school, they decided on what they want to do as an occupation! Vampire Hunting! Bella and Rose take on the vampires from all around the world when they are called by the innocent to protect! Although, these vampires are not the Cullens... Bella and Rose realize that they are up against a new component, love. When the girls are tracking down the ones they love - without realizing it! - the tables are turned and there is no way out! The girls find themselves faced with a decision to make, either to leave behind their loved ones out of fear and rejection, or carry on without a second thought.

And, do they have another vampire on their trail? Acting out of love and desperation, another vampire is hot on their heels. When Bella and Rose play one of the most dangerous games with the undead, something bad is bound to come of it; and payback is a bitch. You can't play with fire without getting burned.

* * *

Edward Cullen: Search and Destroy

Chapter One

--

* * *

**_Bella's POV:_**

Peter Pan is, and was, one of my favourite animation movies of _all time_. When I was about nine, my imagination went wild. Although my parent's relationship took a toll on how I understood 'love' at the time, I was always thinking beyond the boundaries. I couldn't wait for that one night when Peter would come and take me to Neverland; why should Wendy be the only lucky one? We would fly to Neverland, just like in my dreams, where no one could ever find me, except for Peter (of course), because I wouldn't need anyone else. We would grow old together, in a matter of speaking, and love each other for eternity! That marvellous theory was my one in a million.

A few years later, a couple days after my thirteenth birthday, I found out about Vampires. A completely different subject, I know, but I was literally obsessed as soon as I heard. Vampires could live forever, a rumour I had never heard about before that day. I was an eager child, always going to class, listening and responding to everything and anything people said to me. I was also naive, and practically stupid. I stuck to the story like glue.

I never had a care what people thought about me, because I was neither pretty nor popular. I had no reputation to uphold, and I was perfectly fine with my status at school. I held my head high and couldn't care less what people thought of me or my fixation. Vampires were practically the closest thing which I came to Peter Pan, in relation to living forever, so I took the chance while I could.

Rosalie Hale was a nerd. I know that sounds harsh coming from someone like me, but she really was. In the shadows of the main office building, she sat every afternoon, playing games the other kids would consider weird. By herself mostly, or she would retreat to the library where she would win over some guy on the internet. Rosalie got away with being weird, mostly because of her looks and demand. I, on the other hand, was never accepted.

The rumour about vampires which I heard actually came from Rosalie Hale. She was sharing her latest geek gossip when I walked into the classroom. Normally I would try to distract myself in some way, let alone not listen at all, but I didn't care that day. I just listened 'cause I felt like it.

--

_(Flashback)_

"_So guess what everyone!" Rosalie Hale exclaimed. It was the first day of sophomore year and she already had something to say. _

Attention seeker_, I scoffed._

"_Vampire's don't age!" Rosalie looked around with wide eyes and an open mouth. The only other person in the room sharing her enthusiasm was the teacher; that wasn't much surprise._

_--_

So after that fateful day, I decided that Rosalie Hale and I would become best friends. She, on the other hand, didn't take to my idea so well, when I actually told her my plan for our future. She looked taken back at first, shocked that she had been spoken to in such a way, and then revolted. I know that my idea came out wrong, but come on, I was thirteen!

Later down the track, a couple years on, Rosalie and I were partnered in biology. I knew it wouldn't take too long until she realised we were exactly the same. In fact, she did actually realise that. Am I a mind reader or what?

After we graduated together we were so close we didn't want to leave each other's side. We were best friends and loved being with each other; we couldn't let something like the world stand in our way. Together, we still had no idea what we wanted to be when we were older. We were both still obsessed with vampires at our age, but nothing we wanted to do ever fit the other person's liking.

After the graduation night, at Forks high school in Washington, we were invited to a graduation party with a good friend of my fathers. Billy and his son, Jacob Black, were two peas in a pod. They did everything together, which made them even closer as father and son. I wished I still had that.

Jacob was also a very good friend of mine, as I had visited him sometimes when he was fixing up a car or two. That's what I loved about him. He gave me a graduation present that night, which I denied until finally giving up. He was a very persistent guy.

Although I had gotten over my klutz issues once I finished my junior year, I still had my stuff ups now and again. I cut my hand on the wrapping, quite deep. Who makes packaging out of soft plastic anyway?

Come to think of it, I had gotten over my nauseous feeling when I came into contact with blood. With a cut hand, I rushed to the sink to wash away the blood.

Then, an idea hit me. I got this feeling of loss, almost like when you found something you misplaced long ago. It just hit my like 'that'!

After that day, whenever somebody asked me about my long-term future, I would always tell them what I wanted to be. A vampire hunter. Blood and my obsession with vampires; it all added up!

Yes, you heard right. I, Bella Swan, am a Vampire huntswoman. Me and my best friend Rosalie Hale.

You can now find us and give us a call straight from the Yellow Pages: 1800 Vamp Kill

* * *

**(Approx. 7 Year later. Sunny California!)**

I jumped to my feet when a loud knock came from the front door. Tonight was my popcorn night. Popcorn night meant movie night. Movie night meant Friday night, and Friday night meant Jacob night.

Another ten knocks came and I walked a bit faster.

"Jeez, you're so impatient," I murmured as I got to the door. I soft laugh came from the rain outside. Now he was starting to ring the doorbell.

"I heard that."

Looking out the peephole in my door I saw Jake's face smiling proudly back at me. I felt like slapping him.

"Jacob, hi!" I answered enthusiastically, opening the door wide enough for him to come in. He was soaked for tip to toe and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Bells," he growled. My smile vanished and I looked at him with curiosity. He looked kind of scary...

"Just kidding!" As I was lifted off the floor into a wet chest. Great, just great.

^--^

"Hey Bells?" Jake called from the kitchen. "Where's the butter?"

"Top cupboard," I answered as I walked into the kitchen after him. I just had to pick up the popcorn packet which immaculacy had been left by my door when I was squashed to death by the hulk himself. Jake had gotten bigger again, no doubt.

I placed the packets on the bench and watched Jake reach for the butter. "Why do you need that anyway?"

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a pathetic look, which usually worked on me. I swear, it could make you cry. It was heartbreaking.

"To pour over the popcorn." He didn't seem sure of his answer at first, until I laughed it off. I didn't care what he did tonight; I was at peace with the end of the week. I hadn't been doing much at all these last few days, but being that it was Friday, just made me relax.

"I'll be in the lounge room," He nodded. "You're doing popcorn."

He scoffed at my jest, but I knew he would follow. He was making a loud noise in the kitchen, which I thought was strange. It _was _Jake after all, so I let it side. I only had to wait a few minutes before the popcorn came out.

As was promised, the popcorn was practically saturated in melted butter. I looked at him in disbelief as he sat down and turned on the television. "Are you trying to make me fat?"

"You're not fat Bells," he said simply. "And since when do you care what you eat anyway?"

I had never cared what I looked like. I wasn't a complete tomboy, but I wasn't one of those slim-crazy girls. I had a really fast metabolism too, so it make it easy to eat whatever I wanted with little chance of my packing on the pounds. At the same time, my job got me into fitness. I have to be fit on the job, or otherwise I'd literally be left behind.

"Just askin', just askin'."

It was a comfortable silence for a while before we realise that nothing was playing on the television. There was never an awkward silence between the two of us.

I turned and looked at Jake, who was still sitting next to me on the couch; half the popcorn was already gone. "So what movie did you get for me?"

He got up and beamed at me instantaneously.

After a few seconds I asked, "Well are you going to tell me, or do I have to jump on you to get my answer?"

He snapped out of it and realised that what I was saying was right. "That could be fun."

Had he murmured it any softer I wouldn't have heard it; none the less, I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Guess."

I knew what movie he would have gotten me, but just for the fun of it, I pretended to think. Awaiting my answer, his face got excited and nervous. Nervous?

"Peter Pan!" I said jumping up and clapping. He started too before realising what he was doing and sat down again.

"Ehrmm, no actually." I stopped jumping too now and sat down next to him.

"What do you mean 'no' Jacob?"

My face turned into a pout and he retrieved the DVD from behind his back and placed it in my waiting hands. One look at the front cover and I almost burst out laughing.

"Jake we don't ever _have _a Wii!" I was in hysterics on the floor before I was pulled up next to Jacob once more. My laughter was dying down, but my face was probably still beet red.

"What do you mean we don't have a Wii?" His face looked torn. He was doing that face again, that one where you want to cry when you see it. I was too happy to cry though.

"Have we ever had a Wii Jacob?" I said slowly, hoping he would get the point. "Think about it."

Realisation struck him after a few minutes of silence and he decided he would take the game back. Turns out he 'didn't like it' anyway. Yeah, right.

He walked to the door, disregarding my pleas for him to not worry about it, and opened the door.

One look at who was standing on the front step, he screamed. Jacob Black screamed and it was loud. Who knew opening the door was so scary.

"What's up Jake? Vamp got your tongue?" A voice came from the door and the person walked into the lounge room. "Hey Bells."

Sitting down next to me, Rosalie let out a sigh. Jake was still standing by the door with his hands shielding his face from her sudden entrance.

"Jake?" He lowered his arms, still not talking, but looked at Rose. "As our manager, could you please hook us up with some transport to the airport? And we're going to need some bikes for around the town once we get to our destination."

She gave him a loving smile and he was on his way to the phone. "Wh- Where are we going?"

"Ok," she turned in the seat and looked at me properly. "You know that phone call that I got back in November some time?"

I nodded.

"Well the same guy, I'm sure his name was Seg or something, called again reporting the same vamps. We can get a plane out of here in-" She looked at her watch and calculated quickly. "Three hours approx."

"Where though?" I loved how Rose made plans about me going places without consulting with me first.

"Washington, sorry I thought I told you that," she stood up. "One moment, gotta' tell Jake something. Go grab some stuff to take. Remember, Washington is wet."

I trudged up the stairs as Rose and Jake talked in the kitchen. I was half way through putting my outfits in my bag before Rose came into the room. "Okay, I just informed Jake of how long we will be staying for and he made accommodation arrangements for us-"

I stared at her.

"What?" She stopped mid-sentence.

"How long exactly are we going to be?" I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"Just a few, maybe, months."

"Months!" I screamed. "What kind of vampires are they? We usually only take about three weeks tops to track them down and catch them!"

"I know, I know Bells. But please, let me explain..."

"Fine," I mumbled.

She took a deep breath, raking a hand through her blonde hair before she started. "Look. The guy didn't tell us where the vamps were, but he said we would be picked up from the airport. Forks is in Washington, Bells! We could see friends there."

"Apparently you forgot that I had none. Thanks for the reminder, but anyway, there are many more places than Forks in Washington. What makes you so sure we'll find vamps there?"

"The power of positive thinking," she grinned and bought her arm around in a pirate action. She was still trying to attract my attention.

Jake came through the door and stood in front of us. Both me and Rose were across the other side of the room from each other now and Jake was in the middle. "Everything is set," he said. "I've got transport to the airport. If I'm not mistaken, you, Rose, have already made the flight bookings," I looked at Rose menacingly. "Accommodation is set till the 3rd of April and your tools will be waiting in your suite."

"Thanks Jake. What about the bikes?" Rose asked. I couldn't believe she was still going with this.

"All taken care of. I'll tell you where to pick them up from when you get there." Jake glanced at me. "You okay there Bells?"

"Fine." I murmured, still looking at Rose. "You ready _Rosie_?"

She hated the name and I only used it when something was up. She knew I was angry.

"Car's down stairs," he muttered as he followed us out the door. "Just got here."

We walked to the door and said our goodbyes. I thanked Jake for everything that he had done, making sure I acted happy as I jumped in the car.

Slamming the door shut I turned to Rose, who was already sitting in the car, and stared her down. I'm not really a scary person, I don't think so anyway, but I tried my best to make her grimace.

"_You,_ have some explaining to do!"

This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter. I'll be putting up a new one when I come around to it. Tell me what you think about everything so far; the idea, the title (name of story), the description. I'm counting on everyone. This is my second story on FanFiction (actual story). The first I haven't finished cause I didn't get a very good response, so I never had the 'up and go' to continue writing.

So, if you want this story to go somewhere, review!! I don't care about bad responses, just rude ones. Please be nice, but honest.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks for those who reviewed. Three people, but that's okay. At least you can say that you have read my story from the very beginning! Tell me if I'm doing anything wrong, bad plot or characters, too much the same as other stories maybe? (Even though I have never read a vampire slayer story, so I swear I haven't copied).

So, if you really like my story and want to keep on reading it, I would LOVE to read some comments, even if it's just to tell me how blatantly 'okay' my story is. I'm open to your opinions because a review is a review!

I have a great story idea for the following chapter(s), which means I hope to have this as a really long story, like 30+ chapters!

Please R&R, I would love you guys so much more.

_Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, or any of the characters. _

* * *

(Previously)

_We walked to the door and said our goodbyes. I thanked Jake for everything that he had done, making sure I acted happy as I jumped in the car._

_Slamming the door shut I turned to Rose, who was already sitting in the car, and stared her down. I'm not really a scary person, I don't think so anyway, but I tried my best to make her grimace._

"_You,__ have some explaining to do!"_

_This was going to be a long trip._

...

Edward Cullen: Search & Destroy

Chapter 2

--

* * *

_**Bella's POV:**_

"Flight 101, Los Angeles to Washington is now boarding. Please remember to take all your baggage as you pass through gate 316H."

The woman who was standing at the front desk of this section was using her sweet voice to direct the following passengers. I was in such a mood, I was contemplating going up to her and strangling her discreetly. Of course, that was all in my head...

We were at the Los Angeles, California airport, if you hadn't heard that message, and I was counting by the seconds before I would be arriving back. California was my life and I was not planning on leaving permanently, any time soon.

I slouched down into my seat after she called for boarding, refusing to pick up my luggage. It was not fair that Rose got to choose the place we did business twice in a row; I was saving the next hunt for Fiji, where a vampire coven had taken over a massage shop. While we were not hunting, I could have been relaxing on a beautiful beach, working on my tan and not freezing my ass off in Washington.

Speaking of, Washington was the complete opposite; I didn't see what Rose saw in it. There was a reason I wanted to leave town as soon as I sat my SAT's, and that reason had more to do with the weather or my popularity.

Going back to someplace even remotely close to Fork bought on the feeling of dread and distaste, almost like home sickness, but only the complete opposite.

"Bella," Rose was looking down at me, slumped in my airport chair, her eyes still red and puffy. Why did everything smell like a hospital on this floor? "Get your skinny ass out of that chair before I make you."

Her face was calm and collected, as if she knew what she was going to get what she wanted.

If I had been her I would have had the same attitude, though. She is a black belt in karate, something she never fails to mention to me and every guy she talks to, although we both know she would never need it on a job like our own. The thought of her 'tackling me to the ground' was quickly disregarded as I realised something we both had in common. I was a black belt in martial arts too!

The idea of us having a martial arts fight in the middle of an airport while we were meant to be boarding our plane was somewhat amusing, and I knew it could make us miss the flight, but I got up anyway. There was no use fighting Rose on anything that I did, because I knew it would turn out wrong.

"Atta girl," taking my hand she pulled me through the strangers, who I swear were laughing at my unfortunate position, handed the ticket inspector our tags, and continued down the path to the opening. I sat in my chair, by the window, and put my legs up against the arm rest.

The ride here was touching, to say the least. I was in a bad mood from being restricted of Jacob/Bella time for three months, but what had happened earlier had bought us closer as best friends.

_--_

_(Flashback)_

"_I'm sorry I dragged you out of the house Bells," Rose looked at me with sad eyes and took my hand. "I just- I was just too excited to think about if you would mind us going..."_

_She looked like she was about to go to tears and I immediately sort to comfort her. I didn't mean to get angry, well, I did, but not if it was going to hurt her._

"_Come here," I said quietly, pulling her into a hug. "I'm only angry that you didn't tell me. And that I couldn't be spending tonight with Jacob. And that you-," I wasn't sure if she needed my criticism, so I stopped what I was saying. "Never mind."_

"_You know your my best friend Bells."_

"_Well, I would kind of hope..." I faked upset to lighten the mood, which worked before her bottom lip started to quiver again. "What's up Rose."_

_She straightened up and looked at me, but the tears were still coming. She bit her lip to try to stop it from quivering, but it wasn't really working._

_She broke down as I pulled her in for another hug and was sobbing deeply against my shoulder. Something was definitely up!_

"_Rosie, Hun," I made her look at me. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_She looked broken, mysterious in a way, but mostly insecure. But of what? Of me?_

"_I don't know what's happening to me Bells," The tears were thick in her voice and were threatening to pour again. "I don't know what to do..."_

"_What to do about what Rose? Is it about a person?"_

_She took a deep breath, "Bells," I waited patiently for her answer. "I'm twenty five."_

_I nodded for her to continue. She was stating the obvious. "When I graduated I had a big heart-to-heart with my mum before we moved out and I promised her something."_

_Another shaky breath and she continued, "I made a promise, it was something I didn't think much about at the time, but to her and for myself that I would get married when I was twenty five."_

_I knew what this was about now and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She hadn't spoken to her mum for seven years now, from loss of contact due to them both, and she took it hard on her part. _

"_I broke that promise Bells," She started crying as she landed herself on my chest again._

"_Rosie." I felt her look up at me and I whipped at the tears on her cheeks. "You haven't spoken to your mum for seven years now," I spoken matter-of-factly. "I don't think she's going to think much about the promise."_

"_But _I _don't want to be alone!" She said pointing to herself. "I made that promise to myself as well, and it's as if I've just failed!"_

"_Rose you are gorgeous! Who cares if you don't get married by the end of the year? You will find that perfect man for you, I swear, because I will be so jealous of you when that time comes!" She was staring at me. "_You _shouldn't be saying anything about not finding 'the right person' because that just ruins life for everyone now doesn't it? If you don't get a proper boyfriend, at _least_, by the end of the year, I will be doomed to live _my _life by myself, not _you_."_

_I never knew I was holding myself back in such a way. It almost made me laugh, had I not been under such strange circumstances. "Look Rose, I think you just need to realise that just being Mr. Right isn't in the picture at the moment, it isn't the end of the world."_

_She nodded, and I was rejoicing, to myself, that she had finally taken something I said in. It wasn't as if she never listened to a word I said, it was just hard to change her mind on things, especially when she was in this state._

"_We're here." The driver said and I threw a twenty over the seat._

"_Keep the change," I said as I hurried Rose out the door, onto the busy street. The driver nodded and looked at Rosalie sympathetically. _

"_You alright there darl'?" She asked, and Rose nodded. "Have a nice trip, wherever your going-"_

_We smiled as she drove away, and I turned to face Rose once more. "Just so you know, your episode in the car didn't make me less angry about you not consulting me about this trip." I pointed a finger at her. "I love you to death Rose but please tell me next time."_

_She nodded and pulled the latch from the roll-on bag, pulling it forward. I caught up after her and we turned the corner into the airport main entrance. Tonight was busy._

_--_

Thinking back on tonight's events made me almost cry. Rose was probably still upset about what I had said, and was most likely putting up a front to cause me to think otherwise. She did that so well.

As she sat down in her seat beside me I caught her eye and she looked at me, expecting me to say something. "Promise _me _something Rose."

She nodded, "Don't rush your relationships just because you're looking for the perfect guy Rose. Your great and any guy would want you. Just remember, don't give yourself up too willingly just to find someone to be with. For all you know, they could come straight to you."

"Thank you Bells, you're great." I gave her a smart ass grin and she laughed. "Goodnight."

"Sleep-tight."

_**Unknown POV:**_

I watched them cross the terminal, to the entrance of their flight. Handing the ticket guard their tags, I listened to the speaker over head announce their flight.

I needed to keep the human girls oblivious to my arrival. Although they did not know who I was I could not risk that exposure. Killing someone who was so close to me seemed unbearable at the time, but once I moved past that phase I couldn't help but deny my anger. These girls were going to go down, if it was the last thing I did.

_**Bella's POV:**_

For some reason Ronald Reagan Washington National Airport is really busy.

It took about half an hour to find and capture our entire luggage, which was spinning around endlessly on the carousels in front of us. During our waiting time I lost Rose in the crowd, but once I found all of my bags she reappeared once more.

"Sorry, I had to run to the bathroom, where it was only semi quiet," She explained. "I was just speaking to the guy who has hired us, and he told us were to go next. We need to catch the next flight to Seattle airport where we will have a driver waiting our arrival and then be driven who knows where after that."

"And is he paying for all the expenses for these flights?" How could someone just expect us to jump on the next plane without giving us a heads up before we got here? Something told me I would hate this place, just because of the crap I was going through to get there.

"He told us he would figure something out, and was definitely going to pay us for everything before we left. Jake's got accommodation though, remember. So that means _we_ have paid for that, not _them_," she said.

"They'd better," I mumbled. "At least we have the money I s'pose."

She nodded and gave me a quick smile.

"Alright can you see if they have any coach seats for a one way to Seattle?" She said, while I grabbed her wallet and walked over to the guy at the desk. There wasn't much of a line, so it didn't take me long before I met eyes with the man standing in front of me.

"Hey beautiful," he said calmly. "What can Ronald Reagan Airport do for you this morning?"

I scoffed at his words and attitude. I hated guys like these. "Sorry what did you say your name was?"

"I didn't," as he extended a hand. "The names Eric."

"Nice to meet you Eric. Can you book me two coach seats to the next flight to Seattle?"

"Sure thing Hun," as he typed on the computer, I made a face while he wasn't watching. "Here you go."

He handed the tickets over to me and I read them before I left, just to make sure they were exactly as I wanted them. "First class?"

I handed them back to him. "There must have been a mistake. I booked two for coach."

"No mistake," he winked and pushed them back towards me. "We had extra seats anyway."

I smiled to myself, not wanting to deny the tickets any further and left with a sweet goodbye and thank you.

"First class to Seattle, no extra charge," I held the tickets up to Rose's face grinning.

"How'd you manage to get those?" She looked at me in disbelief, as I told her who served me.

"Figures. A guy like that would do everything he could do get with a girl like you," She shrugged. "I just feel sorry for him because it didn't work out the way he planned it."

"Hey! You know I'm not the type of girl who can be bought off with first class tickets. As beautiful as they are..."

Laughing we sat down on the chairs in the middle of the room. It was another hour before our flight was to start boarding, and I was so thankful that I had convinced myself to bring a few books along. They were admittedly for the flight, but I could get through at least one this morning.

Fifteen minutes into waiting in the airport, we both decided to take a quick toilet break, and then sleep on each other's shoulders. We took turns so we wouldn't miss the flight had we both fallen to sleep.

Surprisingly the hour went by pretty quickly and we were boarding once more. I finished the book I had been reading and ended up watching a movie before we landed. The leg room had been handy, as I didn't trip on my way to the bathroom, which I remember having from our flight into Washington. I was offered free champagne, which wasn't really free at all (seen as though it was apparently included in the price) but was covered for by my good friend Eric. I had no complaints.

Again, it took a while to find our luggage, but it was safe to say that Seattle airport wasn't as busy as Washington's main. My bright red suitcase stuck out amongst the other black ones. I guessed that many business people were on our flight.

Rose didn't have to call the guy who was going to be picking us up, as we saw a huge sign advertising our names the moment we arrived to the terminal. I blushed a bit, at the attention, but we made our way to him quickly.

He introduced himself as Seth, which I remember was the name Rose gave me, and led us out the back to his car.

"Now I can't tell you about everything yet," he started as we buckled ourselves in. Rose had taken to look at the inner interior or the car whilst he spoke. She had this random thing for cars; not necessarily cars, but the inside of them. It was weird, but it is equally as uncanny as realising you like the smell of petrol, when you think about it. I had made the mistake of telling someone that exact thing, before being told I was a freak and petrol was 'poisonous'.

"I can give you the low down on the basics, if you'd like."

"Wait, so you're not the guy in charge?" Rose said, looking up from the panel design.

"No, I'm not actually," He kept his eyes on the road. "But you will be happy to know that. Sam is much more experienced in the matter at hand, seen as though he's practically been living with the vamps for who knows how long..."

"Sam?" I asked. How does a guy practically live with vampires and talk about it so freely?

"He's pretty much the guy in charge, he'll be able to give you a fair idea of what you're working with," he explained. "I'm somewhat new to the whole group, so I'm just given runs like these."

I wrung my hands together, not sure how I felt about not knowing anything. "So tell us what you can, if that's okay with you."

He looked at me in the re-view mirror and started telling us. "Apparently, about fifty years ago, more or less, these vamps moved in not so far away from our own part of town. We could tell because Sam, the expert that he is, worked the whole thing out-"

"Wait! Are you _sure_ they were vamps? Describe them," I said.

"Sorry, I don't know anything. You'd better off asking Sam, 'cause he was the person who had most to do with it. He said somethin' bout yellow, gold eyes and insanely beautiful but I could be wrong."

He most definitely could be. I sat fuming over the idea of how many states I had flown to see, or catch, these vamps and for all we know; there might not be any at all! Yellow, gold eyes? That had to be a mistake, definitely.

We worked with the bloodsuckers, straight from the necks of innocent strangers. Why else did we do our job if not to help the pray of which they shamelessly took for themselves. Either what Seth had described where fake, or something was definitely up. Vampires had red eyes, not yellow.

"Yellow eyes?" I asked, making sure I had heard right.

"Gold, to be more precise, that's what Sam described anyway. He had the idea that they saw too much sun or somethin'," he replied. "Nobody really took him seriously until one of the town guards were mysteriously found just outside of town. Two bite marks were on the guys neck and no blood was anywhere; inside or out!"

I nodded to myself, thinking over what we had discovered throughout the years of vampire hunting. It was a hard job looking for these guys before we became the pray, which made us have to keep everything on the dl. These were the kind of leads we needed to find out which vamp had killed who.

"And how long ago was this?" Rose asked. "When did he go missing?"

"About two years ago," he said simply. He must have been here during that time. "Sam thinks that it was the same vamps back in the day. Of course Sam wasn't born back in the 1950's, but his father gave him a fare lead."

"His father?" I asked. How many other people where on the hunt for vamps, other than the people I had become acquaintances with over the years?

"Yeah, real business-y kind of guy,. When people found out his theories everyone thought he had gone crazy. Sam decided to go in his footsteps. I found the whole thing pretty fascinating myself."

We sat in silence for a while, Rose and I, just thinking over what Seth had told us. The story, like many others, was almost intruding, but I knew we couldn't be messing around. We were being payed to get rid of the bloodsuckers at any cost, just don't get too caught up in the job.

"How do you know the vamps are still here? Two years ago; they could have left, wherever it is, that same night they attacked." Who the hell was thinking this through? I swear, if I get to this God forsaken town and no vampires are here, I _will _chuck a fit!

"We have no evidence; nothing that can prove that they are still here or gone. He took a guess though, after speaking to one or the people up at the reserve, telling him that the animal count was low. They were either eating themselves or something was eating them. Sam took it as maybe the vamps trying to play it down for a while, or they really _could _have been eating themselves."

He laughed to himself and Rose and I shared a glance. "We know no vampires who have ever eaten animals in place of humans. They are much more filling for the suckers, and being around them every day is like dangling a piece of string in front of a kitten. It natural that the kitten will chase the string; the same thing applies here."

"What? Vampires like string? Look, I know your trying to look at this logically and all," Well duh, it's my job. "But you gotta' trust me on this one. We got this, you two included."

I loved how the new guy was telling us to defeat and do our job. This wasn't something new, although still, something I loathed. He looked younger than us too. We had hit the jackpot!

"So you live on a reserve?" Rose asked, obviously getting to the point of where we would be locating the vamps.

"Yeah, up in La Push," he said. "You heard of it?"

Had we heard of it? We practically lived by it. "Oh my goodness, Bells! Did you hear that!?" Rose squealed.

"I did Rose, really," I covered my eyes at her sudden outburst.

"I guess you have then?" Rose shook her head, excited. "And from that I guess I know your name is Bells?"

"Bella, actually, and this is Rose, if you hadn't already figured that out."

"Not much of a formal greeting, eh?" He nodded. "I would shake both your hands, but I'm caught up at the moment.

I nodded and looked back to Rose.

"So how do you know about little old La Push, huh?" He asked.

"We used to live around here, notice Rose's attitude?" He laughed and Rose looked defeated. Too much smiling can do that to a person I have heard.

"Oh yeah?" He asked, bringing his hand up and sweeping his short cut hair back. "Well if it helps, you'll be looking for these vamps anywhere from La push, through Seattle and Port Angeles. I don't know how long it will take before you find them, without knowing exactly where they are and all, but we can help as much as we can."

"Thanks Seth." We both replied as the car pulled up; what a fast trip. "We're here already?"

I asked as I stepped out, soon followed by Rose. We were close to shore, somewhere on the coast. I loved the smell, and it soon reminded me of California.

The car was parked, locked and we followed Seth along a path to wherever we were going. This place seriously looked like it had been neglected over the years. No one, other than us few, were in sight.

Once we got to the top of the mountain, which wasn't much of a struggle to climb for all of us, Seth turned to look at us once more.

"Welcome girls," he said, raising an arm back to the trail ahead, and smiled wide. "To La Push."

* * *

I've been around the world, in the pouring rain  
Feeling out of place, really feeling strange  
Take me to a place, where they know my name  
Cause I ain't met nobody that looks the same

* * *

**A/N: **The more exciting stuff will happen soon, I just didn't want to rush into everything because it can ruin a story by jumping the gun. Please bear with me; I want more of a story line before Bella meets Edward. Tell me what you think.

P.S. I am NOT from America or have ever flown in an aeroplane, let alone been overseas, so please correct me if I get anything wrong.

P.P.S. If you review you will make me happy and you get a longer chapter : )

**Soundtrack: The Travelling Song – Will. (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa Soundtrack)**

**If you want to listen to an even better song, listen to Alex On The Spot – Hans Zimmer & Will. (Madagascar 2: Escape To Africa Soundtrack). I love piano and orchestral music! : )**


End file.
